Lonely
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich feel a little...lonely. SongFic!


Ulrich and Yumi

_Yeah I woke up in the middle of the night And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,__  
_  
I woke with a sweat. what a night this was going to be. Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with her. I feel so sorry now. I can't sleep at night. Why is this so hard for me?

_Coulda sworn I was dreamin', For her I was feenin', So I had to take a little ride, Back tracking on these few years, Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad,_

I already knew our relationship was hanging by a thread..A broken thread. And it was going to fall any time now. It was going to happen anyway, right? It was the better idea,right?!

_Cause ever since my girl left me, My whole life came crashin,I'm so Lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) to call my own (to call my own,girl__  
_  
How do I get myself into these things?

"Ulrich, you okay?" Odd awoken.

"Yeah, Just fine."

"You better tell me.."

"No, it's fine."

"It's Yumi isn't it?"

_I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) to call my own (to call my own,girl)__  
_  
Why did he do that? Why did he break up with me? Did he never really like me in the first place?! What's going on between us. He can't even look at me anymore. WHAT is going on with him?!?

_Can't believe I hadda girl like you And I just let you walk right outta my life, After all I put you through you still stuck Around and stayed by my side,_

I had to run away from him. I had to. I heard the words 'You, me, and never' and I couldn't take it. I ran away. What really kills me is...He didn't care to chase me.

_What really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby You a good girl and I had no right, I really wanna make things right, Cause, without you in my life girl, I'm so Lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) to call my own (to call my own,girl) I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)to calll my own (to call my own,girl)__  
_  
I did the right thing. Right?! I had to break up with her RIGHT?! Please, tell me if I did something wrong. Stop me, Anyone! Tell me I did the stupid thing!

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl That can take the things that you been through Never thought the day would come Where you'd get up and run And I would be out chasing you_

She ran away. She did it because she wanted to tell someone. She doesn't care. I didn't chase her. I didn't want to. And now I'd run the world to see her right about now.

_Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see Then the girl of my dreams that made me be so happy but now so lonely__  
_  
If only he knew how much I really cared for him. If only he knew I really loved him. He messed it all up now. I hate him now, I hate Ulrich Stern. I never thought I'd say that. But I did. I hate him..I hate Ulrich.

_So lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) To call my own (to call my own) I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) To call my own (to call my own) girrll_

Alright! ALRIGHT! I know! I made a stupid desison, I hope she's willing to forgive me.

"Why won't you tell your good buddy?"

"My good buddy's going to get a punch in the guy if he doesn't shut up."  
_  
Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz..._

I can't take this anymore! I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE! Either she listens or not, This is kinda important. She needs to know.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)I have nobody (I have nobody)To call my own (to call my own) ___

I hate you Ulrich.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) To call my own (to call my own) girl___

I'm sorry Yumi.

_Lonely, so lonelySo lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely,so lonely___

I hate Ulrich...God, I miss him

_So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely___

I'm sorry Yumi. Geez, I love her.


End file.
